Quest For Zhu 3
Quest For Zhu 3 is a fanmade Zhu Zhu Pets movie based on the first series, Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest For Zhu released on March 4, 2016 in theaters, DVD on June 28, 2016 and Blu-ray on July 5, 2016 Background Plot Katie is away to camp with her friends. Pipsqueak's a natural leader: strong willed, outspoken, and decisive. Chunk is a free spirit and prefers to operate without rules or routines. Quick and inventive, Winkie, Scoodles and Nugget keep their friends amused with their latest mischief. Now Num Nums makes it her business to keep the good vibes going at all times. Mr. Squiggles is a wonk. Patches is a maverick. Jilly is doer. Spring the eagle is the strong, silent type. This excitement lets Snowflake the bunny accomplish great projects if she really puts her heart in them. Alpha the arctic wolf is quiet but friendly, always happy to pitch in and help. Ethereal the eagle forgets things, which is unfortunate as it's her job to remember them. Understanding and sociable, Twilight the snow leopard makes her voice heard but is also a great listener. Rose the coyote's the rose of the show and the hamster all the others look up to. Moonshine the Moon Guardian is deep. Not much else is known about Sunshine the Sun Guardian, personality wise. They travel to Zhu-niverse. Captain Zhu wears a pirate hat. Dezel wears a blonde wig. Carly wears a blue wig. Shamrock wears a black wig. Fireball wears a hero RED mask. Pax wears a white wig. Roxie wears a mythic hat. The dark force comes to Zhu-niverse. Shadow the dark hamster appears. He announces to the hamsters about Queen Eris the Draconequus. He sees the nine hamsters running away from Zhu-niverse. Mr. Squiggles skates fast. Patches runs fast. Pipsqueak, Num Nums and Chunk runs faster. Shadow and the shadow crew run quick to follow the hamsters. Scoodles pushes the hamsters quickly. The shadow crew follows him pushing more. Winkie runs away. Jilly runs fast. Shadow laughs evilly. The hamsters gasp in horror. The shadow crew does as Shadow laughing. The hamsters stay away from them. They are in Zhu Zhu Village! Dezel in the town center comes. Carly in the southern part crawls. Shamrock in the full area crosses. Fireball in the Zhu Zhu Club Geoz dances. Dezel, Carly and Shamrock speak to Damien, Kev, Simon, Simeon, Chewy and Atom about the nine hamsters coming here. Damien sings "Wonderful Life." Mr. Squiggles, Pipsqueak and the hamsters hear it. They greet Dezel, Carly and Shamrock. They enter Zhu Zhu Club Geoz. Pipsqueak, Patches, Winkie, Chunk, Nugget and Jilly ask Fireball, and Num Nums, Scoodles and Mr. Squiggles talk to him. They go to the Zhu Palace. They meet Zhu Fu. He introduces them to King Harvey, Queen Star and their daughter, Princess Izzy. He tells them about the Elements of Harmony. The first harmony is to the Zhu Zhu Dragon City. Spring and Ethereal carry the hamsters to the Zhu Zhu Dragon City. They see dragons with different types. A dragon named Twilight greets them. She is loyal and brave. She loves to speed up and boost. She has seven sisters and four brothers. Her first brother is brilliant amaranth and pale, light grayish olive with moderate purple eyes and a moderate cerise rainbow birthmark. Her second brother is brilliant vermilion and pale, light grayish cerulean with moderate cerulean eyes and a moderate harlequin rainbow flag birthmark. Her third brother is brilliant vermilion and light ceruleanish gray with moderate cerulean eyes and a moderate harlequin donut birthmark. Her fourth brother is brilliant amaranth and pale, light grayish olive with moderate purple eyes and a moderate cerise lollipop birthmark. Her first sister is moderate amaranth and brilliant turquoise with brilliant amber eyes and cupcake birthmark. Her second sister is vivid cornflower blue and brilliant gamboge with moderate sapphire blue eyes and white sun behind rain cloud. Her third sister is vivid cornflower blue and pale, light grayish amber with moderate sapphire blue eyes and camera with flash birthmark. Her fourth sister has brilliant gamboge scales with a light gold underbelly, wing membrane, and horns, moderate cyan spines, moderate orchid eyes and police car light birthmark. Her fifth sister has brilliant red scales with a light apple greenish gray underbelly and wing membrane gradient of moderate indigo, light cobalt blue spikes, brilliant cyan eyes, pale turquoise horns and moderate phthalo blue camera birthmark. Her sixth sister has moderate pistachio scales with a light lime green underbelly and light spring budish gray "ears," moderate harlequin spines, light mulberry eyes and lemon birthmark. And her seventh sister has light Persian blue scales with a grayish Persian blue underbelly and light apple green "ears," moderate apple green spines, pale, light grayish apple green eyes and green apple birthmark. Spring carries Pipsqueak and Mr. Squiggles, Ethereal carries Chunk and Num Nums, and Twilight carries Jilly, Patches, Winkie, Nugget and Scoodles to Zhu Zhu Griffin City. They meet a red griffin named Red. He has kindness and healing. Mr. Squiggles sees Red's head that looks like a cardinal's head. Spring carries Mr. Squiggles and Pipsqueak, Ethereal carries Chunk and Num Nums, Twilight carries Jilly, Patches and Winkie, and Red carries Nugget and Scoodles to Zhu Zhu Changeling Kingdom. Gemstone sees them. She has an original form and is a hamster, she is not metamorphosed yet. Despite this development, she remarks that everything has gone according to her plan to harvest all the love in Zhu-niverse and feed her hive for generations. This creates a tremendous burst of light that transforms her into a new form of changeling: she is now taller with a silver coat, white pincers, luminescent wings, and the holes in her paws have been healed. The other changelings follow Gemstome's example of sharing love and take on similar, colorful forms. Even the Great Princess of the Forest will be proud! Spring carries Winkie and Num Nums, Ethereal carries Pipsqueak and Patches, Twilight carries Chunk, Jilly and Nugget, Red carries Mr. Squiggles and Scoodles, and Gemstone flew to Zhu Zhu Yak Town. They meet a yak named Ross. He is honest and strong. Gemstone has laughter and hope. Red is happy, but shocked. He is happy to see Jilly and Winkie, even Nugget. Pipsqueak is fierce to attack and paw wreste Winkie. Red escapes with Gemstone and her minions in horror and laughter and fight each other. They are ready to fight. Gemstone is flying with no tears. Spring carries Pipsqueak and Patches, Ethereal carries Winkie and Chunk, Twilight carries Jilly, Nugget and Scoodles, Red carries Mr. Squiggles and Num Nums, Gemstone flew, and Ross ran to Zhu Zhu Beach. The oceans include two Zhu Zhu Coves, Zhu Zhu Coral Reef, Zhu Zhu Abyss (Zhu Zhu Deep-Sea Zone) and other oceans. Two coves are Zhu Zhu Bahari Bay and Zhu Zhu Kani Cove. When the humming creature hears the hamsters approach, it escapes into the water. He reveals himself to be a seahamster named Grimlock. Understanding the hamsters' plight, Grimlock takes them to meet his mother. The hamsters find themselves in the underwater kingdom of Zhu Zhu Atlantis, home to the seahamsters. In the throne room, Grimlock introduces the hamsters to his mother Queen Nova, who is furious to see surface dwellers in her domain. Nova demonstrates her pearl's power by transforming the hamsters into seahamsters. Pipsqueak asks if she can use the pearl to save Zhu-niverse from Queen Eris, but Nova refuses in order to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. As Jova leaves for her seaweed wrap, Grimlock, eager to make new friends, invites the hamsters to stay in Zhu Zhu Atlantis forever, but they decline, saying their home and families are in Zhu-niverse. Though saddened, Grimlock understands and leaves. Winkie feels sorry for Grimlock and asks if they can stay a little longer. Pipsqueak unexpectedly agrees and urges Winkie and the rest of their friends to show Grimlock a good time. Winkie approaches the sad Grimlock and starts singing One Small Thing, offering to have some fun with him before they leave. Their games together slowly turn into a celebration, and the rest of the seahamsters join in. Even Queen Nova get swept up in the friendship party and decides to trust the outsiders. However, before Nova can offer to do something to help them, an alarm is heard, and Pipsqueak is caught trying to steal Nova's pearl. Nova, hurt and angered by Pipsqueak's deception, banishes her and her friends from Zhu Zhu Atlantis. Back in their original forms, Pipsqueak's friends are furious with her for trying to stealing from the seahamsters. Pipsqueak defends her decision by saying they aren't in Zhu-niverse, and that their usual methods of resolving problems aren't good enough to save their home. As Winkie and Pipsqueak get into a heated argument about how little Pipsqueak trusts her friends, Pipsqueak angrily lashes out by saying she'd better off without friends like them. Pipsqueak tries to take back what she said, but Winkie refuses to hear it and walks off, with the rest of their friends following after. Snowflake attempts to comfort Pipsqueak, but she falls into deep remorse over her actions. A horse's body, an unicorn's horn, pegasus' wings, horse's head, dragon's neck, insect's teeth, griffin's talons, yak's back hooves, seahorse's fins and eagle's beak of Queen Eris hear nine hamsters in Zhu Zhu Beach. Shadow appears in it to see them. Chunk, Winkie, Mr. Squiggles and Scoodles are ready to fight him. Winkie jumps over him. He and Chunk stares at him. Chunk attacks him. Winkie and Chunk are shocked. He is fierce. Chunk and Winkie attack Shadow. He, Scoodles and Mr. Squiggles paw wreste. Winkie and Jilly escape from Shadow. He and Chunk jump with no tears. Spring carries Pipsqueak and Winkie, Ethereal carries Chunk and Jilly, Twilight carries Nugget, Patches and Scoodles, Red carries Mr. Squiggles and Num Nums, Gemstone flew, and Ross walks, but Grimlock is in a hurry. Grimlock, having used Queen Nova's pearl to transform into a hamster, also joins them - at the risk of getting in trouble with his mother. They go to Zhu Zhu Giant Hamster City. Henry is a half-eagle hamster with a beak, talons and wings. Grimlock has magic and sorcery. Twilight is generous and beautiful. Queen Eris's horse body is moderate gamboge, her unicorn horn is brilliant turquoise to use light mulberryish gray magic aura, her pegasus wings are light scarlet, her horse's head is brilliant amber with a dark violetish gray mane and dark magenta eyes, her yak's hooves are moderate tangelo, her seahorse's fins are light gambogeish gray, and her talons and beak are pale, light grayish olive and pale, light grayish gold. Her talons are pale, light grayish olive lion ankles and pale, light grayish gold toes with very dark blue violet claws. Her beak is pale, light grayish olive with a pale, light grayish gold diamond-shape on it. Her dragon neck is moderate gamboge and brilliant amber. Like Mazhula, she creates magical energy to use her magical power. She flies over Pipsqueak. She is speeding up over Winkie. She spins back like a boomerang over Pipsqueak. She has weight, strength and momentum. She is trapping Pipsqueak and Mr. Squiggles in bubbles, then lifting them up and dropping them. She loops downwards over Num Nums. Num Nums is netural. Chunk is angry in front. Winkie is in sideways and sleeping. Pipsqueak is suspicious. Patches is suspicious. Nugget is happy and goofy in front. Scoodles is angry. Mr. Squiggles is suspicious. Jilly is confused. Spring is flying. Mangawanga has an angry scream. Snowflake is happy. Gemstone has a silver face. Alpha is happy. Eris' injury are ruined by nine butterflies. The first butterfly is shadow, black, white, orange, blue, green and red. One of 20 saber-tooth squirrels loses an eye. The first squirrel is strawberry with pink cheeks and paws and one red eye and wears a black and red eye patch. The second squirrel is blueberry with blue cheeks and paws and lavender eyes. The third squirrel is lemon with lavender eyes. The fourth squirrel is black sesame with grey cheeks and paws and gray eyes. The fifth squirrel is vanilla with black cheeks and paws, white vanilla birthmark, pink stripes, blue eyes and orange markings. The sixth squirrel is lime with green cheeks and paws and neon green eyes. The seventh squirrel is apple with green eyes. The eighth squirrel is orange with yellow eyes. The ninth squirrel is cherry with purple eyes. The kiwi squirrel is squealing at Eris. The eleventh squirrel is cotton candy with blue eyes. The mango squirrel is destorying Eris' horn. The Halloween cookie squirrel wears a pumpkin head. The blackberry squirrel shares Num Nums' carrots. The vanilla with sprinkles squirrel is flying around Eris. The astronaut squirrel is swinging a lightsaber to hit Eris. The seventeenth squirrel is wildberry with lavender eyes. The eighteenth squirrel is grape with purple cheeks and paws, a light purple grapes birthmark and blue purple eyes. This caused Eris to become extremely upset, as her beak twitched, causing her to get very ferocious, which was only made worse with the sudden storm clouds. This made the rest of all the hamsters get so frightened, that they ended up running away from the area. She kept on yelling at them, just to see their shocked expression. Then Pipsqueak noticed what appeared to a flash of lightning and afterwards, a sound of thunder. This scared Pipsqueak, who ran into Chunk. This made Chunk suspicious though thought nothing of it and left again. In reality, the thunders and lightnings were faked. Then, real lightning bolts from the then gray clouds occur. Chunk then returned for the last time, shaking off all the water that was on her. Queen Eris feels tired and really hot so she is ready is attack the day. She is going to go bananas! After hitting the ground, Queen Eris cried. After resting for a while, Pipsqueak checked to make sure Eris was not behind, but when she turned around for the third time, she saw Eris right in her face. Knowing she was about to win, she jumped into the air, just to bump off Eris. Eris started to feeled dizzy, then he staggered backward and fell backawrds. She was surprised. Then, she tried again and again. It was Pipsqueak. Will she realize what Eris' doing before it's too late? Winkie hit her, causing her to lose some of her teeth. Eris' tooth broke. Eris' tooth also broke. Patches laughed at her. The hamsters got angry and fought Eris. Her tooth then finally fell off. But, not only the aching tooth fell off, but all of Queen Eris' teeth fell off as well. Queen Eris was surprised. Gemstone flies like a ladybug. Eris' eyes turn brilliant amaranth, her mane turns moderate cyan, her fins turn light amaranth, her horse's body turns light amaranth, and her wings turn pale, light grayish arctic blue. Queen Eris collects the magic directly. Jilly also ran. Eris worried and protected magic. Queen Eris hurriedly carries and protects it from being messed. Patches got worried. Queen Eris' plan really works. Pipsqueak glares at her while Eris tires to look pitiful. Eris finally gets an idea and runs off. The ray of focused sun becomes immense, changing from a pale yellow to a red and orange inferno. Eris catches up with them, and the ray of light burns the plateau, and chases the hamsters. When the burns Chunk in a kicking fashion, it forms legs and hands. It continues pursuing them. Then they all scream and run away. Winkie tries to stop the light ray at the source, but doesn't know how. Back on the ground, the light ray starts to shrink, and briefly waves a goodbye, before disappering in a puff of smoke. Of course, Chunk's not happy about this and will do everything he can to stop Eris. Against all odds, it's really fun for Winkie and he ends up driving Queen Eris crazy! She's angry at that time because it gets so loud and destructive. Queen Eris was about to leave, but the hamsters saw her tail. Until Zhu Fu arrives! It was him. Queen Eris laughed after she sang. The hamsters got angry at her, especially Winkie. He hit her, but got stuck to her because Queen Eris' body was fluffy and soft. It was painful for him. Next were the hamsters. Pipsqueak saw that the hamsters would hit the ground hard so she used herself as a cushion to soften the impact. She then became angry. Next was Pipsqueak. Then, the hamsters walked over Pipsqueak while the hamsters, except Pipsqueak, got angry at Eris as he continuously sang. But she bumped into Zhu Fu, the wizard hamster. They did not notice him when he arrived. The hamsters were protected by Zhu Fu at his back. The other hamsters try to make it stop, it just get worse...However, this action just made Eris more angry. The hamsters were shocked. Eris screams as Zhu Fu comes by to check on her. A thunderstorm appears in the background. Pipsqueak tried mediating but the noise broke that. Unfortunately for Pipsqueak, Chunk happened to walk past by. Chunk decided that was completely fine. When the search turned up nothing, Chunk comforted Pipsqueak and left feeling down. Confused, he wondered shy would Pipsqueak do that. Quickly remedying the situation, she gathered the stone rubbles and made it into a shrine for the draconequus. She then attached some lights to it. The light then caught fire and burnt the draconequus into ash. She went off while Pipsqueak quickly breathed a sigh of relief. She is defeated. The Zhu Zhu Festival continues as originally planned. Roxie plays Love Rocks, and Ryder sings Rainbow. Twilight and three dragons smile. Red and three griffins smile. Gemstone and three changelings smile. Ross runs. Queen Nova and the other hamsters join them - with Nova grounding Grimlock for leaving home without permission. Henry smiles. In the middle of the festivites, Pipsqueak notices a sad Shadow all by himself. She invites Shadow to stay in Zhu-niverse and offers him friendship. King Harvey, Queen Star and Princess Izzy thank Pipsqueak and the hamsters for defeating Queen Eris. Harvey is sad about saying goodbye to them. Queen Star is happy to tell them that they will visit the palace, and they accept. And Izzy laughs to say goodbye to them. They return to Katie's house, and Katie arrives from camp with her friends. She misses them. It is the early evening. Mr. Squiggles blinks. Num Nums is crazy. Pipsqueak is happy. Winkie is happy. Chunk is happy. Scoodles is happy. Patches is surprised. Nugget is happy. Jilly is adventurous. The end. Cast Pipsqueak (Shannon Chan-Kent) Mr. Squiggles and Stinkier (Ian Corlett) Katie (Mariah Wilkerson) Num Nums (Erin Matthews) Zhu Fu and Mangawanga (Jason Rabson) Chunk (Sean Campbell) Jilly (Jillian Michaels) Spring the Eagle Snowflake the Bunny Alpha the Arctic Wolf Ethereal the Eagle Twilight the Snow Leopard Rose the Coyote Biscuit the Dingo Pax the Rockstar Roxie the Rockstar Ryder the Rockstar Red Squirrel Mr. Beaver Winkie the Black and White Hamster Scoodles the Brown Hamster Captain Zhu Nugget the Orange Hamster Patches the Yellow and White Hamster ZuZu the Hedgehog Fluffy the Bunny Sweetie the Bunny Rocco the Raccoon Nilla the Squirrel Butters the Chipmunk Nutters the Chipmunk Sunshine the Sun Guardian Moonshine the Moon Guardian (Nightmare Moon) Argos the Skunk Bucky the Beaver Forest the Raccoon Heidi the Bunny Scout the Mouse King Harvey (hamster from The ZhuZhus, but white fur, silver ears, brown eyes and guitar birthmark and wearing an orange king's crown, white king's scepter, gray, brown and cyan king's amulet, yellow and purple king's tail armor and green guitar) Queen Star (hamster from The ZhuZhus, but red fur, yellow ears, pink cheeks, blue paws, black spots, green eyes and white microphone birthmark and wearing a yellow tiara) Princess Izzy (hamster from The ZhuZhus, but red fur, yellow ears, pink cheeks, black paws, green eyes, blue legs, white drum birthmark, blue bottom and tan, purple and silver flowers and wearing a yellow and orange princess necklace, blue princess dress, pink princess hennin, white and black princess slippers and red princess tail ribbons) Dezel the Black and Gray Hamster Carly the Orange, Pink and Yellow Hamster Shamrock the Green Hamster Fireball the Red Hamster Luna the Twilight Dragon Red the Red Griffin Gemstone the Changeling Hamster Ross the Yak Grimlock the Green Seahamster Henry the Half-Eagle Hamster Shadow the Black Hamster Queen Eris the Draconequus Soundtrack One Small Thing - Winkie Love Rocks - Roxie Rainbow - Ryder Trivia Quest For Zhu 3 is based on the first series, Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest For ZhuCategory:Zhu Zhu Pets Movies fanmade